The New Secretary
by Cielo1207
Summary: Au.All his life Tsuna has kept his head one time he decides to look up, he smacks right into the esteemed ninth leader of the world renowned Vongola company, whom hires him as his secretary on the spot. Right into the world of vicious bloodthirsty corporate climbers who want desperately to see him fall - hard. Goddamn it all. Pairings undecided


Summary: All his life Tsuna has kept his head one time he decides to look up, he smacks right into the esteemed ninth leader of the world renowned Vongola company, whom hires him as his secretary on the spot. Right into the world of vicious bloodthirsty corporate climbers who want desperately to see him fall - hard. Goddamn it all. Pairings undecided.

Rated for swearing

Disclaimer: No profit or money is gained through this fic of which I own neither the characters nor KHR.

* * *

Contrary to many assumptions, Sawada Tsunayoshi was perfectly satisfied with life. Sure he used to be bullied and was pretty terrible at existing in general but then he graduated from the hell known as high school and entered culinary heaven. Just a few more years and he'd graduate from the Vongola Culinary school, free to take over his mother's homely cafe and show the world that he was worth something, however little it meant to the world. All in all, he was an above average chef with below average masculinity but he was happy.

And that was why on a vaguely cloudy afternoon when he was sure that the sun wouldn't burn his eyes out, Sawada Tsunayoshi ceased to look at the muddy ground and for the first time since his high school days, turned wide brown eyes to the cloudy sky and beamed...promptly smacking into a rather toned chest and falling onto his butt. Wincing, Tsuna looked up, apology on his lips, expecting a buff scowling man (because those abs!) only to be greeted by the smiling face of a kindly old man.

Oh what the hell.

You had to be kidding him. It wasn't even a scrawny young man, heck he'd be less embarrassed if it was a woman! But seriously, were all elderly man these buff? Because honestly, he was pretty sure it was at least a six pack. He didn't even have a two pack damn it. Amidst his dwindling manliness, a rather sarcastic part of his working mind pointed out that the gentle man he so rudely slammed into and _no_, he hadn't apologized, was talking to him. Blinking rapidly, Tsuna snapped back to attention.

"-o alright?" The old man's arm was outstretched and Tsuna nodded rather psychotically before tentatively grabbing the offered hand. The man's face crinkled into a warm smile before effortlessly hefting Tsuna up. Ye gods, he was strong! Tsuna could feel his face flushing at the indignity of being helped up by an elderly man whom he had slammed into. Mortified, Tsuna bowed and mumbled an apology.

"It's fine, what's your name?" Slowly Tsuna straightened but kept his head down. The back of his neck prickled uneasily as he felt the old man's accessing gaze. Shit, he probably wasn't an ordinary old man judging by how Tsuna's 'just fucking flee' instinct skyrocketed into danger zones.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Suddenly that irritating loose thread dangling from his sweater seemed so fascinating.

"Ahh...Iemitsu's son, you look just like your mother." Tsuna could practically feel the beam in the old man's voice. And damn, he knew his father? Anyone his father was on a first name basis with should only be approached in the most dire of die or die situations and then only wearing a few layers of padded armour and a gas mask as a precaution. Even then, one should keep at least a three meter radius from said psychopath.

Huh, guess the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover was true.' And the old man looked so grandfatherly too. Heck, he was probably an axe murderer or something. Satisfied with his train of thought, Tsuna turned his attention back to what the old man was saying.

"As I was saying, Vongola Corps has become so hard to manage and I'm not getting any younger, so do you accept?" Completely clueless as to what was happening, Tsuna did what his instincts told him to do. He nodded. It was probably nothing serious anyway.

"Excellent! Congratulations on becoming my new secretary Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsuna beamed, for a friend of his dad, he was so sane —

Wait what?

"Come to the office to sign your contract! I look forward to working with you." Tsuna doesn't even notice the old man placing a name card into his limp hands before leaving because well crap, he had just become a random old man's secretary. No, there was still hope, all Tsuna had to do was explain the misunde-

Timoteo Vongola

Ninth head of Vongola Corporations

Dread settles in his heart, cold and stagnant. The card is real, no doubt about that. Only Vongola would have such an ornate black card, words in gold. Their crest is there too, in all its clam-ish magnificence. _Fuck_. An old memory emerges from his childhood when he asked his mother why his father was always absent. Like an ominous wind blowing in the middle of a war, his mother's reply comes rushing back with ridiculous clarity.

_"Once you've even promised to work for Vongola, you can never leave. __**Never**__. So what do you want for lunch Tsu-kun?"_

He had a tuna sandwich he remembers but no _focus, _he had just promised...to be Vongola Nono's secretary. Which meant he would have be officially introduced to the world of Vongola corporation politics...where betrayals, conspiracies and threats abound.

He wasn't even going to last a day.

Tsuna groaned and stared morosely at the ground. He knew there was a reason he didn't look up at the sky.

Goddamn it all.

* * *

This idea just popped up one day so yeah… The pairings are currently undecided but I'll put up a poll on my profile soon …so yeah…Anyways, I hope you guys find the premise so far enjoyable! Reviews are welcome~


End file.
